It's True Song fic, Oneshot
by Anastasia Khushrenada
Summary: -Complete- Heero and Duo have a fight, over Relena. They both know the possible outcomes of their actions and contemplate suicide because of it.


Title: It's True (One-shot)  
  
Author: Anastasia (namida_of_ai@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Archive: Just here, at the moment. If you want it, ask. I'll say yes!! (That's basically saying 'Oh PLEASE ask to Archive me!! Please???')  
  
Disclaimer: Basically I don't own much. Actually, it's probably just the storyline. (See the End for more; we don't want to induce unnecessary prejudice because of the song, now do we?)  
  
Rating: R. . . ?  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, songfic, sap, mild language, attempted suicide and mentions of previous attempts, sap, lemon, OOC, sap, cliché, sap.  
  
Pairings: 1x2, reference to 3x4. (only really in the ending thing-y)  
  
Notes: First songfic, so tell me how I go. Don't be silly about the song, just because you may not like the group that sings it. They are REALLY good, and the lyrics fit. At least, I think they do.  
  
Feedback: Gimme gimme!! Come on!! Tell me, can I write Lemons, or should I just give up? I kinda need it because I have no idea if people like my style or what have you. I am seriously thinking of just not writing anymore, if ppl don't like it. Besides, if I don't get feedback I shall continuously write fics in which I kill off various Gundam Wing characters. And if you hate my style, it shall be TORTURE!!! But. . . It's your choice.  
  
//Cha la head cha la// -- Song lyrics  
  
'Ah blah ah blurgh' -- thoughts.  
  
"Babble babble pop bang babble!" -- Spoken word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe that arsehole!" Duo ranted. "How /could/ he?"  
  
Quatre sat nearby, listening with half an ear to Duo's continuous chatter, the only difference with this chatter and normal Duo chatter was the unflattering comments about Heero.  
  
"He. . . I swear he cares for nothing, no one. He is such a heartless. . . " Duo growled, frustrated at running out of colourful words to describe Heero.  
  
"Duo, everyone makes mistakes, you know." Quatre said quietly, hoping that his advice would enter Duo's consciousness and yet not spark another long argument. He was getting tired of moving to different bars because of fights. "Even Heero, he's only human- like the rest of us."  
  
//Even the lover makes a mistake sometimes  
  
Like any other, fall out and lose his mind//  
  
"Yeah, well, Heero seems to think he is the perfect soldier, so perhaps he /should/ be treated like one. In which case, I shouldn't forgive such an imperfection." Duo argued, tilting his head up in a distinctly feminine, dismissive action.  
  
Quatre didn't bother replying. He knew exactly how it would turn out if he did. Trowa had already left him with a bleeding nose and whispered blessings.  
  
"I just. . . he could've. . . " Duo stuttered, his voice nearly non- existent in comparison to his earlier volume.  
  
Quatre immediately started listening. Duo's mood had just changed dramatically, from pissed and ranting to quiet and shaky. His face had surrendered the frown lines and glaring eyes, leaving wide, pain-riddled planes.  
  
"Quatre, Heero could've. . . he shouldn't of. . . not after. . . I would /die/ if anything. . . and then he. . . " A sob wracked Duo's body and he didn't say anymore. His eyes were filled with tears, it hurt. He rested his head gently on the table while Quatre rubbed his back gently.  
  
Quatre could feel the feelings of betrayal, pain and jealousy pouring out of Duo. 'Allah, please let Heero do something fast.' Quatre prayed silently. Duo was liable to do /anything/ in this condition. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything before Heero acted. . . hopefully.  
  
The chances were slim, though. It took Heero two wars and a suicide attempt from Duo and himself before he finally gave his feelings heed and acted.  
  
After the Mariemaia incident, Heero had felt he had outlived his usefulness and nearly jumped off a cliff. He had stopped, for some reason and returned to hound Duo. Duo become distressed with the constant attention, having no idea why Heero was spending so much time with him when he wasn't responding to the advances Duo was giving. Duo had eventually been driven to the edge and one night overdosed on sleeping pills. Heero had found him and taken him to the hospital immediately. After Duo had recovered enough, Heero had finally come out and said what was in his heart. He loved Duo, so much that it hurt. The only reason that Heero is living today is because of Duo and his feelings for Duo. Without Duo, Heero would fall apart. Without Heero, Duo was falling apart.  
  
"Quatre, I need some air." Duo said, lurching to his feet and walking out of the bar. Quatre let him go, feeling Duo's need to be alone.  
  
Duo let the night air cleanse him as he walked outside. He needed to think, but where? He looked along the road he was standing on, On top of a nearby cliff was a lookout. He could see it clearly, 'And what better place to think than a lookout overlooking the sea'. At least then, if he came to any revelations about death and life he might be able to act.  
  
He walked silently up the long path, thinking about Heero the entire time. 'Why would he do such a thing?' It was stupid of Duo to even think that Heero had truly loved him. Obviously he loved her more than he had ever loved him. Why else would he go and. . . No! He couldn't think of that right now. It hurt too much.  
  
And he wouldn't cry. 'Boys don't cry.' Duo swore silently to himself even as the teardrops fell from sad eyes.  
  
//And I'm sorry. For the things that I did  
  
For your teardrops over words I said//  
  
Heero made his way up to the lookout, where he had first come to the conclusion about his feelings for Duo. He had been standing upon the cliff, right near the edge, thinking of ending it all. His purpose had been filled, peace reined throughout Earth and space. There was nothing left for him, really. But the thought of a certain braided pilot had kept him from fulfilling his last mission. He had realised that Duo could be his mission. He could listen to his feelings and act upon the urge he had to be there for Duo, to protect and be protected by him. So he had walked away from the cliff and gone to find his new mission.  
  
The mission was a failure at first; Duo had nearly died because of Heero's method. But he had finally come to his senses and told Duo- in words- how he felt about the braided man. It had been wonderful for a while. Then he had gone and. . . . . . . . .  
  
It had been part of the mission. The mission parameters had stated that the:  
  
"object was to be protected from any harm, what ever the cost. At the same time, the object's trust must be gained in such a way that if the mission failed and the object was lost, it would return by its own means."  
  
Heero had taken the parameters very seriously. Now he was paying for it.  
  
He cared for her, how could he not? He had protected her for years. But. . . he had lost contact with her just after his near suicide attempt. So what Une had assumed would be an easy task for Heero to achieve was actually more difficult for him than it would have been for anyone else. Relena /hated/ him after he left her. He left her and his job as her bodyguard because he couldn't bear to live without love anymore. He couldn't bear to live without Duo near him, even if it was only in a friendship based relationship.  
  
So Heero had done a stupid thing on the last mission. He had risked his life in order to get Relena out of a slightly dangerous situation - he had very nearly got himself killed in the attempt - and then, just in case Relena was taken while he was unconscious he had kissed her, promising to talk to her as soon as possible. He had thought nothing of it really. He would tell Relena that he didn't feel anything but admiration and respect for her, once he woke up.  
  
But in the hospital he couldn't do anything to stop Duo finding out. Relena had barged into his room as soon as she could get past Preventers security. Duo had tried to keep her away, but she had declared that Heero still loved her and that it must have just been a phase with Duo. The look on Duo's face that this had cut Heero deeply, but the pained look had quickly been replaced with anger and disbelief. There had been an argument between the two and Relena stalked off to get her guards and personal assistants to take Heero to her place, ignoring Duo's threats.  
  
After she left, Duo had come up to him, asking quietly if it was true. Heero couldn't lie, he admitted to kissing Relena. Then Duo had asked him if he had been hurt trying to protect Relena. Of course Heero didn't lie and again admitted to it. Duo had turned hurt and disbelieving eyes on him. He had accused Heero of lying and being unfaithful. Of course, Heero had done both those things. He had promised Duo long ago, just after the Mariemaia incident, that he would never risk his life for anyone other than Duo. He had promised.  
  
Heero found himself standing once again at the edge of the cliff. If love was the breathtaking, magnificent wonder of being a human, why did it hurt so much? Perhaps, if love was all it was supposed to be then Duo could forgive him - but, it probably wasn't. Humanity idolise love and therefore make it out to be more than it actually is. The /illusion/ of love, and believing in the 'power' of love, is as realistic as believing fantasy novels. But maybe, just maybe, Duo could find it in his heart to forgive Heero, accept his apology and take Heero back into his arms and heart. Yeah, and perhaps Heero could freefall from this cliff, drop the 40 meters, land on his head in the surf on the jagged rocks and then climb back to the top for a second try.  
  
//Can you forgive me, and open your heart once again  
  
Oh yeah//  
  
'Love bites!' Duo thought to himself as he climbed the hill to the lookout. 'All it does is bring pain, and hurt, and sadness, to any and all that experience it.' He could not see any point to love anymore, not now. Trying to let go of it was about as painful as setting your own bones. . . and that hurt almost to the point of blacking out. Only one person he had ever met could withstand the pain and he. . . no!, don't think about /him/.  
  
The only feelings Duo could discern he had for Heero Yuy at the moment were associated with pain. There was some jealousy in there as well, and guilt - and Duo /hated/ feeling guilty. It was one of the driving forces behind why he never lied. He had left Heero lying in a hospital bed.  
  
Perhaps he was a bit harsh. Who knows, perhaps at the time Heero thought it was the only sane, logical and available option. He might not have been thinking of the repercussions of his actions, just achieving the end result - mission complete.  
  
He couldn't live without Heero. And when Heero had been lying there, balancing precariously between life and death, it had nearly driven him over the edge. He knew that if Heero had died, he would follow without a second thought. The very idea of life /without/ Heero was enough to make Duo contemplate ending it all. Perhaps the stress of Heero's 'close encounter' combined with the knowledge of what he did and said to Relena had made him act rashly.  
  
Ignoring the rage that Duo felt coursing throughout him, he knew that he still /loved/ Heero. With all his heart, he loved him. He could never live without the Japanese soldier. Without Heero, peace would have no meaning; life would hold no value and Duo knew he would have, long ago, ended it.  
  
//It's true. I mean it. From the bottom of my heart  
  
Yeah it's true with out you I would fall apart//  
  
Standing on the edge of the cliff, the wind pushing him closer to the tantalising edge, Heero thought about what he did, both to Duo and to Relena. What a mistake. But it had seemed to be the only option at the time.  
  
He had lead Relena on and betrayed Duo. How could he have kissed her? He knew how Duo felt about Relena, about /him and Relena/. He knew how immensely jealous Duo had been of him and Relena during the wars. He knew that Duo would have killed Relena, if Duo didn't think that it would hurt him and the peace that he had fought so hard to achieve. That was the only thing that had really stopped Duo from killing her, he knew it.  
  
Now, Heero had ruined it. He had betrayed Duo's trust, broken his faith. Perhaps Duo would never take him back. If that was the case, then he would be standing on this cliff again, looking over the crumbling edge, feeling the sharp salt spray.  
  
He had told Relena as soon as she had barged back into his hospital room. Duo had just left, pain clearly written in his expressive eyes. He had /told/ Relena that there was no future for them; it was the same as it was after the Mariemaia incident. There were no real feelings between them, just respect and admiration. Of course, Relena wouldn't accept. She had blamed the morphine, the pain, Duo's recent influence, /anything/ she could get her hands on.  
  
Heero had then come out and told Relena he was sorry. He loved Duo with all his heart. Duo was his one, his only. She had broken down, crying that it was a lie, that Heero really loved her and it was just a mistake. His patience had worn thin quickly. Some women cried just for attention and to weaken resolve. Obviously Relena was one of these people. He had told her to be quiet, quit blubbering and stop being a silly, spoilt girl. She had looked at Heero in shock, not quite believing that anyone could call her silly, let alone Heero. She didn't think that Heero even knew the word. He had thought it would be more effective if he used words that were not in his everyday vocabulary. It worked. Relena had, after it had sunk in that she was /not/ dreaming, stalked out, telling Heero that he could /forget/ about getting 'her sympathy'. As if he'd want it anyway.  
  
Heero had walked out of the hospital 3 hours ago, (as soon as he was able). He should be resting but he couldn't. No one could rest when the prospect of losing their other half was looming.  
  
He needed to apologise. He'd beg, he'd cry, he'd do anything that Duo wanted him to, so long as he was given a second chance.  
  
Even if he was given a second chance, would it be the same? Could Duo let go of the great betrayal the Heero had inflicted upon him? Could he carry the same faith, the same trust?  
  
Could he believe that Heero was telling the truth when he said that he'd be back?  
  
As Heero moved closer to the cliffs edge he wondered if Duo could ever accept his apology, believe him when he said he was wrong and place faith once again in him.  
  
//What ever happened; I know that I was wrong  
  
Oh yes. Can you believe me; maybe your faith is gone  
  
Oh yes it is//  
  
Who was Duo kidding? He could never stop loving Heero. What ever happens, however much Heero breaks promises and trust, Duo could never stop loving him. It was near impossible. /Nothing/, no power on this earth could ever take his love for Heero away. But. . . Duo's trust and faith in Heero could be broken. And after what had happened, it could very well break it. He had no idea if he could /truly/ trust Heero again.  
  
Heero hadn't /meant/ to hurt him, though. Duo knew it. He knew the feelings and adrenalin that would be pumping in the heat of battle. He knew that if he was in the same situation he would have done the same, if not, something worse. And he could hardly stay mad at Heero for not telling him. Between being unconscious, and the effect that the morphine would have had on Heero, it was understandable. Therefore Duo /had/ acted rashly. He /shouldn't/ have walked out on Heero. Not when Heero's life had been in the balance for so long and when he had only just been released from hospital. Duo /should/ have made sure that Heero had made it to their flat safely, that he was resting, /before/ he went out to get pissed, fume and feel sorry for himself.  
  
Duo almost wished G hadn't made him immune to the effects of alcohol. At least then he would be in a peaceful, forgetful state right now. Either that or he'd be throwing up his guts in a toilet. But he wouldn't be thinking, regretting and dreading the consequences of his actions.  
  
Heero might hate him for walking out. Duo couldn't bear to live with Heero's hate. It would be too much. Heero might be laying, /alone/, in their flat, in pain, but /glad/ that Duo walked out, because it had shown him the /extent/ of Duo's feelings. Heero might be thinking that Duo didn't love him. 'If only he knew.' Duo would /always/ love the messy-haired Japanese man. He would love him. . . until forever, forever and beyond, and forever is a bloody long time.  
  
//But I love you, and I will always will so  
  
I wonder if you want me still//  
  
There was absolutely no possibility that Duo could forgive him, love him. Not again. Heero had obviously done his dash. He could find no way, no action, no promise, and no amount of love that could bring him back into the braided man's life. There were not actions that he could take that would prevent Duo from leaving, or that could aid in winning Duo back. Baka!  
  
But life without Duo was no life at all. Duo gave him life. He was so full of life, everyone in Duo's company felt instantly happy and equally full of life. Duo had given Heero a life by giving him a reason to live and a person to love. Without Duo, it was gone. Duo was his reason to live and his person to love.  
  
Roaring sea accompanied his dark thoughts. He couldn't see the bottom of the cliff but he knew what lay down there. There were jagged rocks, leering up from the fuming waves. It was a 40 meter drop. If the impact onto the rocks, tearing and smashing, didn't kill instantly then the lack of oxygen while drowning would.  
  
This was the perfect place to end life. Heero was surprised at how few actually did it. If it was a common occurrence then this area would be sealed. However, people are unimaginative creatures. They prefer using a knife, cutting across wrists - which isn't the smartest thing. If you want to die by bleeding to death then slit your throat or at least cut down the arm.  
  
Shaking his head in an attempt to rid it of the black thoughts Heero decided to allow himself to hope. Perhaps, maybe, Duo might not hate him. Maybe Duo could forgive him. Perhaps Duo would open up his heart and mind and trust him, love him, again. That was all Heero could hope as he stood precariously on the crumbling cliff edge.  
  
//Can you forgive me  
  
And open your heart once again//  
  
Duo looked up from his seat on a park bench. There was a figure standing on the cliffs edge. He could see the moonlight reflecting from brown hair, making tanned skin glisten ethereally. With a jolt Duo realised that the figure standing so precariously on the cliffs edge was, in fact, Heero. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no sound emerges. Duo desperately tries to warn Heero to back away from the cliff but in the moment when words are needed most they evade him.  
  
The anger that Duo had been harbouring for the afternoon and night instantly fled. He can't live without Heero. Without Heero in his life Duo would fall apart, break into thousands of irreparably shattered pieces.  
  
In the bottom of his heart, Duo knew it. Heero is the one truth that exists in his life.  
  
//It's true  
  
Yes, it's true  
  
I mean it  
  
Yeah  
  
From the bottom of my heart, yeah it's true  
  
It's true  
  
With out you, I would fall apart//  
  
The moon shimmers slightly on the rippling water, entrancing Heero for a moment. There was beauty all around him, he knew it and yet, he could not appreciate it. Nothing seemed beautiful or good not when his heart was aching with his pain. It felt as though there was a hole in his chest and a pit in his stomach. He was empty.  
  
"Heero, come away from the edge. . . please?" The voice was timid, not at all like it usually was, but Heero recognised it all the same.  
  
"If I did, Duo, do you think that it would make you love me again?" He couldn't keep the slightly pleading tone from his voice.  
  
"I never stopped loving you Heero. I don't think that it's possible." Duo replied earnestly.  
  
"I'd do anything to make it up to you, you know." Heero stated, turning around. He moved one step closer to Duo then stopped and waited.  
  
"I know, Heero." Duo said quietly.  
  
Heero continued. "I'd die, I'd kill. . . I'd hate, I'd love. . . I'd live. . . "  
  
"I understand." Duo said, this time using his tone to convey that he was telling the truth: he understood and accepted.  
  
"Thank you." Heero intoned gratefully as he moved towards Duo.  
  
They opened up their arms to each other exactly the same time. Heero, opening his arms with the knowledge that he would do anything Duo wanted to make it up to him and Duo opened his arms and his heart in acceptance and understanding.  
  
//I'd do anything to make it up to you  
  
So please understand  
  
And open your heart once again//  
  
"Heero, aishiteru. You know that, don't you?" Duo said, slightly muffled by Heero's chest.  
  
"Hai. Aishiteru, Duo. Gomen." Heero said, resorting to his native tongue to portray his message.  
  
"Accepted Heero. I understand. I was just angry and jealous, that's all."  
  
"Will you still have faith in me, though?"  
  
"I never lost it, Koi."  
  
Heero gently tilted Duo's head up to look into his eyes. He could see, written deep into the expressive depths, that Duo loved him with all his heart. He knew that exactly the same message was written in his own eyes. Only together were they both so vulnerable and strong.  
  
Moving in, Duo claimed Heero's lips in a chaste kiss. He slowly moved his lips against Heero's, creating a fire between them. This was a kiss of forgiveness and acceptance. Gently, he tired to pour all his feelings for Heero into the one kiss, using friction and the sensitivity at the corners of Heero's mouth to convey what he could not put into words.  
  
When they pulled away, both men were breathing heavily from the sheer intensity of feeling contained in the kiss, not the actions undertaken. Heero moved back in and caught Duo's lips in another kiss, this one proof of life. Both of them were alive, together. Lips, pressed together so hard as to cause bruising moved apart so tongues could wrestle. Passion and love were both poured into the kiss.  
  
Pulling apart from each other they saw that their hands had gone to each others heart. Duo was the first to game enough breath to form words.  
  
"I'd die without you, you know." It was an almost whisper.  
  
"I know. Without you I'd fall, I'd break, I'd shatter. . . " Heero intoned, reciting a vow they had made to each other just after Duo's attempt.  
  
"Into a thousand. . . " Duo continued.  
  
". . . irreparable pieces." Heero finished.  
  
With a smile of understanding, two pairs of lips met again.  
  
//It's true  
  
Ohhh  
  
I mean it from the bottom of my heart  
  
From the bottom of my heart  
  
It's true; with out you I would fall apart  
  
It's true//  
  
"How about we move to the grass?" Duo whispered against Heero's lips.  
  
"Mmm. . . " Heero murmured. Then he picked Duo up and carried him quickly to the grass.  
  
He placed Duo on the soft ground like he was a prized possession, an object of reverence. Bending over the slim body he plundered Duo's mouth like a pirate searching for gold. He didn't find any, but he covered every square millimetre looking. Duo returned the gesture, leaving Heero hungry for more.  
  
Duo then moved his hand up to Heero's chest from its place on the grass. He used nimble thief fingers to undo the buttons in record time. While Duo was working, Heero's hands weren't idle either. He had already removed Duo of his restricting pants and was moving on to the boxers. Duo's need could be clearly seen straining against its confines.  
  
Duo finally rid Heero of his shirt and pants. He had swiped the boxers off when he ripped off Heero's pants, so he had a fully exposed and aroused Heero lying over him. He lifted his hips so that Heero could remove the last physical barrier separating them.  
  
Heero took a moment to admire the wanton figure beneath him. Once round features, were now strong and marked with masculinity, were the home of eyes that Heero found utterly enchanting. Soft skin sheathed rippling muscles, physically powerful enough to rival Heero's own strength. The delightfully sensitive nipples of Duo's chest were hardened already from arousal, but Heero still attacked them, using every trick he could remember from the times he had been with Duo.  
  
Duo arched off the ground. Heero had been propped above him on his arms and then suddenly dived down, overriding Duo's senses with pleasure. He wanted Heero to take him, right there, as the final act of understanding. Through the masses of hormonal signals, Duo's brain finally decided what to do.  
  
"H'ro. . . " Duo panted between gasps of pleasure. "Dun'. . . mess 'roun. Jus' do. . . it. N. . . now. . . " (Roughly translated as Heero, Don't mess around. Just do it! Now!)  
  
Heero ceased his assault, leaving the darker skin glistening in the moonlight. He raised his fingers to Duo's lips, allowing Duo to lavish them with his tongue. Then he pulled his fingers out gently and set about preparing Duo. He pushed one finger into Duo, letting him adjust and then added the second. A third soon followed and once he felt Duo was ready, he looked to the braided man.  
  
Duo looked into Heero's eyes once he could feel that he was prepared. Heero sent him a silent message with his eyes and Duo moved so that his head was over Heero's cock. Then Duo took Heero into his mouth using his tongue to give Heero pleasure as well and provide improvised lubrication.  
  
Heero gently took Duo off him and positioned himself. Duo's legs hooked themselves over his shoulders and he pressed against Duo's entrance. He kept his eyes locked with Duo's, never breaking the connection with the lust-filled violet beauties.  
  
Duo could feel Heero sliding slowly into him, but after 3 weeks of forced celibacy while he waited for Heero to recover he wasn't about to take it slow and easy. He pushed into Heero, making him gasp at the overwhelming sensations. The intensity of feeling Heero inside him, completing him, almost brought Duo to tears. But boys don't cry, especially not with happiness.  
  
Heero couldn't have wished for anything more perfect than being inside Duo. He pulled out and pushed back in, knowing that this was for understanding, a declaration on trust rather than making love.  
  
They moved in and out, together and apart, building up the pleasure until it was near impossible to resist the inevitability of completion. Heero kept pounding into Duo, hitting the spot within Duo that overrode his senses with pleasure. They came together, screaming each others name. They both knew that it was true; they loved each other and nothing could change that. It was written all over their hearts, from top to bottom.  
  
//You know it's true, baby  
  
I mean it  
  
You know I mean it  
  
From the bottom of my heart//  
  
Duo cracked his eye open once he had the strength. Perhaps it was a bad idea, putting Heero through this much physical exertion so soon after he was released from hospital. As if hearing Duo's doubtful thoughts, Heero lifted his head, looking Duo straight in the eye.  
  
"Arigato, Duo." Heero whispered.  
  
"Mmm. . . No problem. Thank you too, Heero."  
  
Heero's reply was a smile before placing his head back onto Duo's chest. Duo gently ran his hands through Heero's hair, loving the texture and feel, adoring how no matter how much it was moved it always moved back into the messy spikes.  
  
The smell of crushed grass, salt and sex was strong in the air. The air was heavy with moisture and Duo knew that if they stayed where they were, by morning they would have a layer of dew on them and probably mild hyperthermia. He just had to tell Heero one thing before he tried to stand and get home.  
  
"Heero?" He whispered quietly.  
  
"Mmm?" Heero said, the vibration of his voice tickling Duo's chest.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru, Duo. We'll rest a bit and then go home, ne?"  
  
There goes going home. "Yeah, sounds good." Duo tried to stifle a yawn. "Rest just a little. . . "  
  
Heero began singing softly, feeling it was appropriate under an illuminated night sky.  
  
"You're my shining star,  
  
that is what you are  
  
There is no one like you baby  
  
Angels everywhere  
  
Everytime you're near  
  
You will always be my baby."  
  
They fell asleep at the same time, Heero's voice slowly fading to a murmur and then silence, intertwined and content in each others arms.  
  
//From the bottom of my heart  
  
Yeah it's true  
  
I mean it  
  
Without you I would fall apart  
  
Oh, oh yeah. It's true//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre made his way up the hill. He had no idea where Duo could be. He had been gone for long enough. He was really worried about what the braided fool would do to himself in such a state. He had figured that if Duo was going to do something really stupid then he'd do it up here, on the edge of a cliff.  
  
Once Quatre reached the summit he was greeted with a sight he wasn't quite expecting. Laying in the grass, asleep in each others arms were Heero and Duo. The both had identical I-just-got-some smiles on their faces.  
  
He wasn't to sure what was in his best interests. He could wake them, embarrassing them and facing death-by-Yuy or he could leave them there for the night, naked, and hope to Allah that they didn't get sick. Especially Heero in his weakened condition. Though it obviously wasn't that weakened, considering.  
  
Coming to a conclusion, Quatre left the pair lying on the hill. If they found out that he had been up on the hill and seen them they would certainly kill him. But. . . 'What you don't know can't hurt you.' Quatre thought to himself as he made his way down the hill.  
  
'Perhaps Trowa has recovered from the nosebleed by now. . . '  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam guys. I'm having a little fun. I also don't own It's True or Shining Star, sung by the Backstreet Boys (My FAVOURITE band in the entire world!!!) if I did, I would be the worlds happiest girl because I might've met the BSB and that would be. . . *sighs*  
  
Thank-you-s: Okay, a HUGE thanks to my beta, Carina -- luv ya, darl!! Also, a HUGE thankyou to everyone who had replied to my fics because I wouldn't be writing without feedback. I need the feedback, you see. My fingers can't type without some indication of what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong.  
  
Authors Notes: hmm. . . I think this was brought on by a sappy mood, a guy paying me attention who is 8 years older than me (=S) and a need to write something Backstreet. It's a wonderful song, on Black and Blue. Oh, this is my first lemon (well, kind of half a lemon, cause it's not that descriptive) as well, so tell me how I did, 'kay? Anyway, I REALLY NEED feedback. Please??????? *Looks up with puppy dog eyes*  
  
Anastasia  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDDI ~*~  
  
~*~ Proud member of SDQB ~*~  
  
"And when all is said and done, there really is nothing more cruel and cold as a child." Jet, Cowboy Bebop "Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons for you are crunchy and good with ketchup!"  
  
"What's wrong with running away from reality, if it sucks!?" --Shinji Ikari, Neon Genesis Evangaleon  
  
"Angels banished from heaven have no choice but to become demons." Cowboy Bebop. 


End file.
